Nurse Kelley's Bad Day
by Calie1
Summary: This is a Carter/Lucy story. It's told from the point of view of a new nurse who sets her eyes on Carter. It's funny, no drama even though somenone else is liking Carter.


Nurse Kelly's Bad Day

Nurse Kelley's Bad Day

My lunch was boring, so I am kind of glad to be back working. It isn't that bad here actually. For my second day I think I'm doing pretty damn good. Of course it isn't like this is new to me, I've been a nurxe for two years. It's just a new hospital. I've already been picked up on too. By some guys named Dave and Dale. Cute huh? Sounds like a super fighting duo. Anyways. Pretty impessive for only two days I think. It is a little more intersting then where I worked last. A lot of nice people, but those are matched by a couple of hard asses running around, like that bald guy. The short one I mean, the tall one, Dr. Greene, is pretty friendly. He's hooked up with the British chick though. Which is good. I get the feeling she has attracted many of men. 

With that in mind, and considering I'm passing Malucci, I flip my long blond hair and add a little more of a sway in my hips. I haven't decided between Dale or him. Dale has that mature thing going for him, but life with Dave looks fun and interesting. I'll just have to test the waters I guess. 

Once to the front desk I take back up my earlier paperwork. I think they are starting me off slow because I didn't write this much at my last job. I'm not a secretary I hope they- Hello there! New face. A nice face at that. I could never resist the boyish ones. This one though looked a little angry. 

"Problem John?" 

I turned my head to look at Abby. I hadn't even noticed her. But to me she always seemed to blend into the background. 

"Yea a blond one." 

At that comment he seemed to notice me. 

"No offense." 

I smiled sweetly at him, "None taken." But his blond problem must have still been on his mind for he turned away from me. Damn blond. 

"What's the problem?" 

He and Abby sure are friendly. Damn brunette. 

"She never shuts up. Being a doctor for six months the girl thinks she knows everything." 

At least he doesn't like the blond, but he seems to be pretty buddy-buddy with Abby. 

"Carter, you know how Lucy is, she was like that before she was a doctor." 

So her name is Lucy. Great, another blond, and she is a doctor. She sounds like a bitch. 

"I don't care, she-" 

"I swear Carter if you walk away from me one more time...." 

Lovely. Peeking up from my paperwork I see her. Not at all what I expected. She looks like a little girl. 

"Why? Do you want me to prove you wrong again?" 

"Prove me wrong? No, you stated your point then cut me off. You never let me get a word in." 

"Because you never shut up Lucy, you don't have the answer to everything!" 

"And you do?" 

I have to admit, sorry to interrupt, but this is a lot more interesting then my last job. If he wants a girl to let me talk I'll let him talk all night. 

"I know a lot more then you do that's for sure." 

She glared at him after he said those last words so in that short moment I looked her over. She was quite short so it was almost humorous her glaring up at him. Her eres were rather blue and her blond hair was only slightly shorter then mine. See was a lot more curvey then me though. All my fears were put to rest by the big ass diamond on her ring finger. I wonder what rich old man she had to marry for that rock. And now we return to our scheduled program. 

Unfortanetly it was over. 

"Your are such a jerk." 

With that Lucy walked off. Good, go, please. To many females around him for my taste. Speaking of females in the plural, Abby, the real competition. She was who he turned to after he watched Lucy go down the hall. She gave him a sad smile. Bitch. 

"So CArter, free for lunch?" 

Tramp. 

"What do you think?" 

She smiled at him and they walked off. Dammit! 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

And there they come, walking in together. PDA. Yuck. Okay maybe there was no PDA. But still yuck. They parted though and Carter walked to Randi, who I dislike very much, and asked her a few questions. she then pointed in a direction and after looking a little grateful Carter walked off in that direction. Why me? he won't even look at me. Even the short bald guy has. That's it, time to stock supplies. I hate the front desk. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I am very tired of this, very tired. I hate this. I'm good wtih patients, they like me. Yea I'm sure you are wondering why. Well Im not having a good day! I mean is it really wrong to be upset when you don't get what you want! I'm sure right now you are thinking nasty words about me. But I could care less right now. Because right now I am in-between to large shelves stocking supplies. 

BOOM 

What the hell!?! Jeez! Is someone trying to kill me! Who do they think they are slamming doors like that?! Great just freaking great. Now I'm stuck between two supply shelves while someone sits behind one of the curtains and cries. Wah wah. Maybe I can sneak- 

BOOM 

Dammit! Enough of the door! Maybe that person left. 

"I'm sorry." 

And maybe not. 

"Look, I didn't mean any of it, I was just angry. I'm sorry." 

Oh man, it's him, Carter. He must have made Abby upset. Man that was quick work. 

"Look you know I love you, I would never want to hurt you." 

Now I'm going to gag, or die of depression. Why can't someone talk that sweet to me. 

"But you did John." 

The voice wasn't as upset as before. But that wasn't Abby's voice. Was it? Maybe he is cheating on this girl wtih Abby. Huh who woulda thought. I might still have a chance then. Okay shut up! I am not serious! Well maybe. 

"I know, I'm sorry Lucy." 

Nooooooo!!!! No, no, no, no no! What did I do to desrevew this. Okay, so I actaully did sleep with a married man. But I didn't know they were married! 

"Come here." 

No please don't. 

"You do believe me don't you?" 

Don't belive him, I want him. 

"Of course I do." 

Damn. 

"But John, we're always fighting." 

So break up then. 

"Lucy we fought the two years before we got together." 

"Yea I know." 

"Look your off now, go home and go to bed. I'll be there in a few hours." 

They live together, lovely, what else? 

"Alright." 

Okay yuck, they kissed. Yuck, yuck, yuck. 

"I love you, you know that?" 

No! Don't love her! 

"Of course I do, I love you too." 

Maybe he wasn't with Abby after all. Who woulda though. Ohhhh I hate my life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I breathed what fresh air I could after stepping out of that hell hole. I want to go home now. But not yet! Because I can hear her voice again. I'm nosy so sue me. So I creep quietly to the corner and listen as she laughs. 

"You sure Lucy? If you and Carter are fighting I'd be very willing to take you out again and get your mind off of him." 

Dale, you little shit. Your off my list. 

"No Dale, we're fine. I assure you." 

"I'll wait." 

"Well don't hold your breath." 

He just laughed and she said bye. So they dated. Grrrrrrr. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Alright, I'me back at the desk doing paperwork. Very soothing. 

"Bye guys!" 

I looked up to see HER leaving. Good, leave. 

"Lucy!" 

Oh shut up Randi. 

"Your pay check." 

Don't give it to her. She has enough already. 

"Oh yeah." 

Randi plopped it on the counter and Lucy snatched it up quickly, but not before I got a glimpse of it. 'Lucy M. Carter'. Well isn't that cute. Their married. Son of a- 

"Lucy!" 

-bitch. No! He is calling her. Stop it now! 

"Hey!" 

Could she look any happier? 

"Just wanted to say bye." 

he leaned down and kissed her. Maybe I could glare holes into though her. She smiled at him once he pulled away. Stop please. 

"I'll see you in a little while." 

She kissed him quickly and was off. Not fair. Not fair at all. 

"Kelley." 

I turned around at the sound of my name to find Dave Malucci stnading there. "Yea?" 

"Are you free friday night?" 

I looked at him closely for a moment then spoke. "Have you eer dated or been with someone who was or is now a doctor?" He looked at me confused, but I don't care. 

"Um, no." 

Now that made me smile. "Then yes, I am free this Friday." 

So maybe I'm not married to the tall cute, handsome, boyish, sweet, kind, and possibly loaded doctor. Malucci will be one some day right? 


End file.
